The Guardian
by SilverHeal
Summary: ini hal yang tidak masuk akal dan bagaimana yang cute seperti ini bisa berbahaya ? LxLight
1. Chapter 1

_**Title : THE GUARDIAN**_

**By : Tsukishiro Rei**

**Pairing : L / light**

**Disclaimer : sampai ketimpa apel pun . death note bukan milik ku hwee... takeshi obata**

**... +++...**

'_**Ini sialan panda bodoh sesat bodoh'**_ pikir light sambil menatap penuh dendam ke arah L yang berjalan di depan nya. mereka berdua berjalan di trotoar yang ramai. Keramaian ini membuat mental light menangis . bagai mana tidak. Ia berjalan dengan di penuhi tatapan aneh ke arahnya, ck bagaimana canggung. light sepenuhnya menyalahkan L dengan rasa malunya yang sebesar kacang bahkan ia tidak yakin lagi kalau L memang punya rasa malu.

'_**ini sialan memalukan , dirantai ke seeorang pria oh SEORANG PRIA DEWASA. NOO bagaimana terlihat sesat ini ugggh ! . tapi dari pada orang dia lebih mirip ORANG PANDA GILA BERJALAN. Ugh nooo sialan hidup sialan L sial-' **_

_BUK_

runtukan light terhenti karena ia menabrak punggung L yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan di depanya.

"Ryuuzaki apa sih !" seru light kesal. Tapi L kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu dibawahnya. Light hanya mengangkat alis dan diam mengamati penasaran.

Kemudian light tahu ketika L berbalik dan mengangkat seekor anak kucing hitam dengan mata merah ditanganya. "Light-kun lihat bagimana malang tidak bersalah ini" kata L sambil memandang kucing dimata penuh.

Light hanya memandang curiga ke tampilan tidak berdaya kucing kecil ini. "eh iya, tapi... kucing ini kelihatannya aneh... matanya, tidak biasa ini merah" pandangan kucing beralih kearah suara light. Kucing ini menatap light dengan intens, hal ini membuat light merinding juga takut dan saat ini juga ia memutuskan bahwa ia benci kucing aneh ini.

Tapi berbeda untuk L ia malah memandang dengan penuh ketertariakan, berpikir bagimana merah dan liar berbahaya mata kucing ini. "menarik'' gumam L rendah.

Kucing kemudian beralih menatap L lagi sambil menggoyangkan ekor hitamnya,manis. "wah saya rasa tidak bisa meninggalkan mu disini kucing kecil" kata L sambil mengangkat kucing ke pundaknya. Kucing ini pun mencengkram baju pundak L dengan kuku tajamnya,menjaga keseimbangan.

"tunggu ryuzaki ! kau tidak bisa hanya memungut hewan sembarangan begitu saja !'' seru light kesal.

"siapa bilang tidak bisa, bukankah light-kun juga pernah memungut hewan malang seperti ini, yah light-kun memiliki hati yang lembut" balas L dengan seringai. Kemudian light menundukan wajahnya dan memerah malu.

L yang melihat blush light seperti ini diam-diam tersenyum kecil dan berbisik rendah sambil mengelus kepala kucing. "cute"

"Sialan ryuzaki ! terserah sajalah. pokoknya sekarang ayo cepat kita pulang, ini menghabiskan waktu" akhirnya setelah gerutuan light ini. Ia dan L kembali berjalan menuju rumah keluarga yagami.


	2. Chapter 2

Hwaaa ... ternyata sangatttttttttttt sulit. ternyata ff ini klau ku telaah lagi emang GAJE dari summary n genre jga ranting dll.. bwe gaje.

Agh apa boleh buat, ini yang pertama sih...*nyengir*

Sudalah kucing aja tetap slow *menghibur diri sendiri*

please enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title : THE GUARDIAN<strong>_

**By : Tsukishiro Rei**

**Pairing : L / light **

* * *

><p>"ini di mana..."<p>

"Gelap_" _lirih light. Ia terbangun di dalam ruang tanpa cahaya. Namun dalam kegelapan ini light dapat melihat tanganya, karena dalam kegelapan tubuhnya bersinar putih lembut Bagai roh.

Light mulai resah dengan ini. Tempat gelap dan menakutkan. Ia merasa seperti mengambang di jurang tanpa cahaya.

_**Aku akan melindungimu**_

Mata hazel light melebar terkejut. Mendengar suara yang bergema dikepalanya.

_**Selalu akan melindungimu dengan nyawa miliku**_

"siapa..."

_**Aku bangkit kembali untuk menjaga dan menyelamatkan , iya atau tanpa seijinmu**_

"SIAPA KAMU !"

Light terus berteriak. Namun suara itu tidak terganggu. Terus berbicara melantunkan janjinya.

_**Walau jiwamu sudah ternoda oleh mereka tangan keabadiaan**_

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan... Tunjukkan. TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU !"

_**Aku akan melindungi **_

_**Sumpah darah **_

_**Kesetiaan ku hanya untuk mu ... pangeran**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...+++...<strong>_

"LIGHT-KUN !"

DUK

"Argh... sakit" Light terbangun kaget dan merintih memegangi yang terasa sakit. Dahinya mengenai dahi L karena wajah L dekat errrrr, sangat dekat malah dengan wajah light. lalu kesal. "Sial ryuzaki ! tidak bisa apa membangunkan dengan cara normal..." light melemparkan tatapan kematian untuk L. Andai saja tatapan bisa membunuh.

L menjauhkan tubuh perlahan sambil mengelus keningnya. Mata onyx-nya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Light.

"Ryuzaki kenapa membangunkanku sih !" bentak light. L terdiam tidak menjawab. L terus menatap mata light lekat-lekat. Membuat perasaan light menggeliat tidak nyaman namun ia tetap bersikeras menatap langsung ke dalam kolam mata hitam milik L. Akhirya yang terasa lama L memecah kehengan diantara mereka.

"Kamu mimpi buruk, light-kun..."

Light terdiam mengerutkan dahi. L terus menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Light-kun, apa kamu baik-baik saja ?" tanya L.

"Iya kurasa baik... lagi pula-" light menundukan kepalanya, ia menatap tanganya yang bermain-main dengan kancing bajunya. "aku tidak ingat mimpi apa... ini"

Setelah Light mengatakanya. Terjadi jeda diam yang canggung di antara mereka. L tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan light. Sebaliknya light kini merasakan kecemasaan yang muncul karena tidak pernah baginya melupakan mimpi, apalagi ia adalah seorang yang memiliki memory photograph. Hal yang sepele pun tidak akan bisa mudah untuk dilupakan.

Tiba-tiba L mengulurkan tanganya, ia menyingkirkan rambut coklat yang menutupi rambut light dan akhirnya menyelipkan beberapa helai ke belakang telinga. Light mendongak kaget tatapanya bertemu mata hitam L.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang tidur ok" kata L meyakinkan disertai setengah senyum kerennya.

Sedikit demi sedikit wajah light menjadi terasa panas dan ia juga bingung tidak mengerti benar mengapa bisa terjadi.

"eh ya... ba-baiklah" light mengutuk mentalnya. Kenapa bisa dia tergagap begini bisa-bisanya di saat ini dan bersama L lagi. _ck apa-apaan sih ini. Apa yang salah denganku._

L berdiri dari tempat tidur dan melepas borgol di tangan kirinya dan juga anak bermata hazel. Borgol di letakkan di samping meja light.

Light terkejut bingung. Tidak biasanya L akan dengan mudah, mau untuk melepaskan borgol. Mengingat bagaimana di keramaian yang memalukan dan juga situasi super canggung di kamar mandi. Ini aneh. Sambil mengangkat sebelah alis ia memanggil dengan suara ragu.

"L ?"

"ya light-kun" Tanya L yang kini berdiri menatap keluar jendela yang di biarkan terbuka. Ia melihat bulan penuh yang muncul. cahaya indah yang cukup terang untuk memberi pencahayaan dunia yang dilahap gelap malam.

"L ... kau tak apa kan ? " bisik light.

"ya light-kun aku baik. Memang apa yang tampak tidak bisa aku...?" L bertanya kembali ke arah light.

Light yang di tanya menunjuk kearah rantai di meja. Kemudian cemberut "kenapa itu?"

L mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian lama-kelamaan seringai muncul di bibirnya. " Light-kun katakan saja, kau ingin aku untuk ada dekat dan juga menyentuhmu?"

"Berengsek L ! dasar SESAT !" Teriak Light marah sambil melempar bantal ke arah L yang tertawa geli dan mengenai wajahnya dengan mudah.

Light kini melempar tatapan belati andalanya. Sayangnya L hanya melengos, ia berjongkok untuk mengambil bantal yang berada di kakinya sekaligus meraup kucing kecil hitam. L berdiri lalu melemparkan kembali bantalnya ke arah kepala light yang sukses ia tangkap dengan mudah.

"Light-kun berlebihan-" jedanya sebentar, Kemudian L menambahkan "seperti perempuan"

Setelah L mengatakan ini ia berbalik cepat, berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar Light. Sementara itu Light yang mendengar perkataan ini terkejut marah, wajahnya benar-benar berubah warna merah.

L yang sudah di luar kamar light. mengelus kepala kucing kecil lalu meletakkanya di pundak dan kucing mulai mengeong kecil. "Nah little cat... mari cari sesuatu yang manis dan juga perut kecil mu ok" Ia mulai berjalan sambil membungkuk dan memasukan satu tanganya ke dalam saku celana menuju dapur keluarga yagami.

Kucing ini mendengkur dengan belaian tangan L di telinganya. Namun ketika L mengalihkan tatapanya kearah lain, mata merah kucing ini mulai menyipit berkilat tajam.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

><p>Kazu ... permintaan edit chap 2 ulang sudah ku kulakukan loh ... ugh gomen kalau ada djavu itu. Aku sama sekali gak tau hweeeeeee *nangis sambil makan keripik*<p>

Buat siapa pun yg bingung sma ff Rei ini... slow hehe tetap aja bingung gak apa*di lempar kursi*

Hweeeee aku enggak GAJE *nangis di pundak kucing*


End file.
